Happiness Only Leads to You
by YaoiDelacacies
Summary: Naruto is dragged out by some unknown force and spies Neji out making prayers for the one he truly loves. Will Naruto get Neji to tell him who that is? Yaoi, slash, shonen-ai. NaruxNeji. One-shot.


Yipes…! Uh…sorry you guys…heh, heh. Um, don't worry for sure I will continue my last fic. For sure! But here's one to keep our sanity for while until I do.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or its characters. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a lot happier. But I should own them, no? I bet my loyal reviewers would say so. Eh? Eh? I guess not…;

Summary: Naruto is dragged out by some unknown force and spies Neji out making prayers for the one he truly loves. Will Naruto get Neji to tell him who that is?

Pairing: Naruto x Neji (Not Neji x Naruto)

Warning: Yaoi! Shonen ai! Slash! Whatever you like to call it! And a certain (cough) scene.

Symbols:

Thoughts- :…:

Change of scenes- . … . 

Authoress: "Woo hoo! I will be known to make the first Naru/Neji ever! Woo hoo!" (Does Gai pose)

Naruto: "Naru/Neji? Whatever happened to Sasu/Naru?"

Authoress: "Uh…I didn't finish writing the 'scene' because…I don't have a website or an account on media miner!" . 

Audience: (gasp) "No!"

Authoress: "Remember when I said that I'm new to this you guys so I don't know how this works…"

Naruto: "Ask the reviewers for help, Kami-sama."

Authoress: "I just did. They know what to do. Right now I'm going to wing it and put in a scene for this story as an experiment."

Naruto: "Okay then!"

Authoress: "On with the story!"

**Happiness Only Leads to You **

The night air was cool and the stars twinkled more brightly than ever. It had to be one of the best nights for Naruto…if he knew what made him come outside in the first place. He had been sitting alone at home, relaxed and comfortable when he felt some kind of force pulling him out and towards the falls on the outskirts of the village. Who knew or cared what was out there at the moment, but Naruto felt the need to get there without knowing why.

At first the only sound heard was the soft tapping of Naruto's sandals and the light jingle of his kunai in his bag. But as he neared the falls, a new sound met his ears. A familiar voice. The young blonde looked up to see a figure leaning over the side of the bridge, dropping flower petals into the stream, and murmuring a small prayer.

"Oi!" Naruto called, picking up his pace.

Neji turned around, the last of the petals falling from his hand and into the water, "N-Naruto!"

"Hey, Neji! What are you doing out here so late?" Naruto asked cheerfully, stopping right in front of Neji.

Neji blushed, frowning and averted his eyes from Naruto's, "Just…thinking…"

The Kyuubi-holder smiled slyly, "I don't think so. Whose love were you wishing for, Neji?"

Neji was already heading in the other direction away form Naruto. He couldn't let Naruto find out, but already the blonde annoyance was hot on his tail. He felt a warm hand grab his wrist, so he turned around to look at his headache. Naruto had an apologetic look that somewhat resembled a lost kitten. The sight of him made Neji's stomach knot up and his skin shiver.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just playing. Here…talk to me for awhile." Naruto asked, pleading and tugging on Neji.

A slight blush crossed Neji's features. Again, he refused to look Naruto in the eye, "Fine."

Naruto smiled broadly, "Great! Come on!" He let go of Neji's wrist and ran towards the stream, removing his sandals and moved to stand in the water.

Neji frowned and made his way to Naruto, dropping his sandals next to the blonde's. He bent down and picked up a pebble from the stream. "So…?"

Naruto scrunched up his face in thought and also picked up a pebble, "Um…...well…what's going on with you?", he asked.

The ebony-haired boy pulled back his arm and flicked out the pebble, watching it skid across the stream and straight into the waterfall. The pebble parted water and hit the rock wall behind the fall, where it made a crack at the place it hit, "Nothing…"

:This is turning out to be quite the conversation.: Naruto smiled, "Let me try!" He flicked out the pebble. It was much more of a show than Neji's. It parted the stream, the falls and went straight through the rock wall. Neji's eyes widened as he looked on at the performance. Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Uh…I, um, I guess I put a little too **much** muscle in it…heh, heh."

The surprised look on Neji's face disappeared and a small smile broke out, "You're definitely a lot stronger than the last time I saw you."

Naruto chuckled, "Yep. And I still remember the match…you were so sure of yourself. You kept doing this monologue thing…"

Purple eyes glinted with mirth, "Okay, you don't have to rub it in."

Naruto laughed and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder, "Sorry. Come on; let's get out of the water. My feet feel like ice."

After they dried their feet of the cold water they sat under the bridge, still talking as if they have been friends for a long time. :It must have been the first time that Neji has ever talked to someone so comfortably.: Naruto smiled warmly, "Neji, it really is good to hear you talk."

It seemed like that comment hit him in the face like a brick, "What…?"

The smile on that face seemed to widen, "Well, I never heard you talk about anything besides the Hyuuga clan and destiny stuff…"

It didn't seem the red tinge on Neji's face would ever go away and he lowered his eyes to his lap, "Oh…"

There was silence again. :Damn…maybe I shouldn't have said anything…: "Neji-?"

"Naruto?" There was awkwardness in that voice.

"Yeah?"

"I…I want to thank you…" His hands clenched into fists on his lap.

Surprises seemed to come one after another. "Why? What For?"

Neji looked up from his lap to Naruto, emotions shining in those eyes, "For what? For so much…"

The words echoed under the bridge, giving Naruto a second chance to really hear what Neji said, "But…I don't…"

Neji bit his lower lip, "Ever since that day…at the chuunin exams…you've opened my eyes and helped me to accept my life." Neji paused and took a breath, "I didn't know what was happening then but now I know…," tears threatened to break through his eyes, "You've helped me so much since that day. You made me realize that I didn't have to live a fate decided for me. I chose my own path. Ever since then…I've never been happier. I built a better relationship with my comrades and maybe Hinata will be willing to forgive me for what I've done. Maybe my clan's system will change. And it's all because of you."

Naruto just stared on at Neji, stunned, "But-!"

Tears poured from Neji's eyes, "It was all you! You brought me a new happiness! You changed my life!" Neji threw his arms around Naruto and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Please…," He pulled back and looked into the bright blue eyes, "you've brought me so much…if you kept me…if I stayed with you…nothing could ever go wrong. Everything seems to just fall into place when you're around. I don't expect you to carry my weight, I'll help you too. I'll give you someone you can confide in, someone you can always count on and if the need comes…your toy…," Neji watched a blush creep its way onto Naruto's face, "I don't care! Because…I know...with you…I will always be happy." There was no longer any distance between them, their lips met and Neji pulled back when it felt really one-sided. Neji's face was as red as a beet and he stood to leave when strong hands pulled him back down and a pressure met his lips.

They pulled back for air and Naruto smirked, "How can I turn down…such a great offer…?"

Neji smiled weakly, "I'm so sorry Naruto. I thought you rejected me and I felt so ashamed, I've never…"

Naruto smiled and grabbed Neji's face, using his thumb to rub away the tears on Neji's face, "You've given me this purpose to make you happy. It wouldn't exactly be the best start, to send you away like that." Then…everything froze. Bottomless pools of blue and silver met. Nothing was heard as the two faces leant in and mouths suddenly joined in a sweltering kiss. Neji felt like he could just melt against those lips, he loved the passion being shared between them. Neji felt the other boy's tongue slip out to run along his upper lip and then suckle the lower one. Naruto pulled back to look at the kiss swollen lips and moved in again, this time lips parted and tongues sought deeper. Both were battling for dominance until air became an issue.

The Hyuga swallowed thickly as Naruto moved to remove his jacket, throwing it to the side and then slipping off his shirt, wrapping it around Neji's neck to pull him in for another kiss. Neji felt that hot tongue slide in once more as he lightly scanned Naruto's bare front with his fingertips. Naruto squirmed at the tickling sensation and pulled back. :This is Naruto we're talking about. He will never do anything to hurt me.: The ebony-haired boy blushed as he brushed against Naruto's nipple. He tensed as his clothes were shed and Naruto pushed him back, feathering his chest with butterfly kisses. He moaned softly and slid his hands into the golden locks, forcing Naruto to move lower. Happy to oblige, Naruto moved down to Neji's abdomen, dipping his tongue into the indentations of the ripples of muscles that were forming there and gently biting the edges of his belly button. Gasping loudly, Neji pulled the blonde's head back a little and bit his lip, knowing that there was no way that Naruto was going to stop then. His soon to be blonde lover looked up at him with mischievous eyes and moved back up to kiss him tenderly, grabbing the hitai-ate band he had discarded long before and attempted to tie it around Neji's face, covering his eyes. Neji shook his head, not allowing Naruto to blind him this way.

"Neji, please. Do you trust me?" Naruto asked with a husky voice, holding the band as waited for Neji's answer.

Startled, Neji struggled for an answer. Finding no qualms, he allowed Naruto to bind his eyes with the band. He took a deep breath as he lost sight of what was happening. All he could hear was the soft breathing of Naruto, smell of Naruto and the feeling of Naruto's fingertips across his chest. His breath hitched and he arched into the feeling of those fingers he had just recently grown familiar to. There was wet warmth that covered his small nub and he moaned as he felt it caress. Naruto groaned in pleasure of hearing the cry escaping his lips. Again, Neji felt that tongue as it moved lower and lower until it was beneath his hips and along the inside of his thigh. Wiggling his hips, Neji hoped to be able to get Naruto to swallow him as it seemed that the blue-eyed boy kept purposely gliding over his desire. Soon the wetness was gone; breath no longer tickled the inner of his thigh and teased the throbbing flesh between his legs. He heard Naruto's voice as thick as ever, "Neji tell me what you want…" Fingers once again fondled him and sent him in a fit, writhing in such want.

"Naruto…I can't…," Neji felt his face turn red from embarrassment and he dug his heels in soft earth beneath him.

Naruto smiled and flicked his tongue out over the tip of Neji's dick, making him scream, "Don't be proud, Neji….I can't make you happy…unless you tell me what you want."

"Damn it! Naruto! Please! Fuck me! Fuck me now! Use my blood, sweat, spit…..anything! Just don't stop now! Fuck me!" Neji cried, reached out his hand, even being blind, and pulled Naruto down for a kiss, slipping in his tongue and running it along Naruto's sharp little fangs.

A bit surprised, Naruto pulled back and looked at Neji, seeing his suffering in the curve of his mouth and the gritting of his teeth. Smiling, he lifted Neji's legs onto his shoulders and bent his head forward, spreading the globes of his ass. He looked at the tight hole, watching it wink at him each time Neji breathed. He flicked out his tongue at the pucker, making Neji squirm and whimper. The blonde nuzzled Neji's crotch just before digging his tongue into the tight chute, tasting that hot ass. More screams of pure pleasure escaped Neji and he smiled, keeping it up moments longer to make sure that his ebony-haired lover was comfy before he got ready to stretch him ready.

Covering his hand in spit, Naruto dug his finger into Neji, "Neji, this will hurt for just a bit. Just hang on. This will all be worth in the end when I'm pounding into you hard and fast. Fucking you with all I've got." Naruto grinned as he said the last bit. A small intake of breath and Neji gripped Naruto's shoulders, as he felt Naruto shove a finger in him. He was feeling like he was being pulled apart. After it seemed that Neji had gotten used to the feel of one, Naruto added a second finger, then a third, scissoring the pucker and making sure he was prepared. Pulling out all three fingers, he spit into his hand and coated his hard cock with it, making sure to kiss Neji and hold him tight as he made his way in. Immediately Neji screamed as he felt something much bigger than three fingers fill him, he hugged Naruto closer to him, feeling the blonde's crushing weight provide some comfort. For a while they were still, Naruto waited for Neji to get used to feeling of him inside him. It took most of his control to not just start pumping into that lovely behind. Neji was so tight and warm, something he never thought he would ever feel.

As soon as Neji nodded his head for the ok, Naruto began to roll his hips in slow circles, feeling the tip of his cock brush against Neji's prostate. A scream of pleasure and Naruto picked up the pace, sliding his hand from Neji's hip to his throbbing dick, stroking it good and hard. There was another scream of pleasure and Naruto picked up the pace until they were both crying out each others names in ecstasy. "Naruto! Oh! Kami! Harder! Faster!" Ready to oblige, Naruto hastened the pace, going as fast and pounding into that ass as hard as he could. He felt Neji's dick twitch in his hand and he pressed his thumb over the tip as if to keep his orgasm from coming and to keep this lasting a little longer. Chanting his name out like an incantation until the end, Neji came, full force, all over Naruto's hand and between their stomachs. Feeling the hot semen all over his hand and the cry that came with it, Naruto thrusted once more into Neji, emptying himself in the other boy. Humping him a few last times, Naruto collapsed on top of the pale Hyuuga, feeling the white paste between them and licking it clean off Neji's stomach before crawling up to rest his head on his chest.

With no need for the hitai-ate band, Neji moved to unbind it from his eyes only to be stopped by Naruto. "Wait…let me do it," kissing him one last time, Naruto removed the band from his eyes, "there." They looked at each other in silence for a while until they both moved in again, digging their fingers into each others hair, kissing tenderly and lying with each other under the bridge. Just before falling asleep on Neji's chest, Naruto laced his fingers with his lover's and smiled up at him, "So much alike…you and I." Knowing what he meant, Neji merely smiled at him, holding Naruto in his arms and falling asleep muttering, "Naruto…you can never leave me…I can only be happy…with you by my side…"

Authoress: Woohoo! Ok. Now, I'm sleepy. It's like 1:49 am right now, dudes. Nappy time, bye!

**Review...…they make me happy!**


End file.
